


Take The Fall

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hanzo gets captured, M/M, dw it's all according to kekaku, found this in my notes idk, he gets his shoulder dislocated but I don't think that's violent enough for a rating change? lmk, short nightly writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Jesse McCree and Genji Shimada watch as their lover and brother gets taken down... And they can't do a damn thing.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Hanzo Shimada & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Take The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my notes from like three years ago. Forgive it if it's a giant non-sequitur.

"I worked alone." 

Jesse's stomach fell and Genji's shoulders stiffened. 

_No bebé. No._ Jesse's big brown eyes filled with pain before he tilted his hat to hide them. His gloved hand clenched. 

Hanzo Shimada knelt on the hard floor with one arm painfully twisted behind him keeping him pushed down. His long hair fell around his face and one shoulder as he looked up at their captors. 

"You do not scare me." The assassin's stern, accented voice brought tears to Jesse's and Genji's unseen eyes. How was he supposed to let go of the brother he'd just gotten back? 

A scorching glance from his older brother stilled the armored hand that had been reaching for his katana. 

The cyborg's hands went down to drop into fists at his sides before he turned on his heel and stormed off. 

"Come on, mate. Winston and Soldier will know what to do." Tracer patted Jesse's thick forearm and he let her tug him away from the self-sacrifice kneeling on the dark wood floor. 

He turned around with Peacekeeper in his hand when he heard a shoulder pop from it's socket. He wasn't ready to let his friend lose another limb. No sir, not on his watch. 

Lena rolled her eyes and lowered her voice. 

"Tell me where you want me to pop over." 

Jesse McCree grinned with a savage show of teeth. 

"Yes ma'am." 

Hanzo's captors stiffened as they received an incoming transmission on their coms. 

Their boss was under attack. They needed to go back to base _now_. 

Hanzo let them manhandle him to his feet as the next stage of him and Jack Morrison's plan went into action. An arrow would sprout from their boss's chest before the end of the afternoon. 

He didn't look forward to resetting his shoulder again though. It never got less painful. 

Tracer and McCree's shoulders stiffened as a grizzled voice snapped at them through their coms. 

"Don't you dare move, Cowboy. Tracer, tail Hanzo but _don't be seen_." 

She moved to salute while a wide grin lit up her face. 

"Yes sir! Tracer on the case!" She disappeared in a wisp of blue. 

McCree sighed, his gun tucked beneath his sarape - but still in his hand and cocked. 

"And me, boss?" He spoke through clenched teeth. 

"Make sure reinforcements can't follow." 

His bloodthirsty grin stretched one cheek and he placed a cigar between his teeth. 

"Yes _sir_."


End file.
